


A Animatronic Life for Me

by InkyAnimatronic



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-06-10 03:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6938710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyAnimatronic/pseuds/InkyAnimatronic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dani thought she was doing good surviving each night but then the fifth night came and well, it doesn't end well. But after being forced into an suit, she wakes up to find the animatronics no longer trying to kill her but instead show her more love then she ever was shown. Though why do they call her "Coco" and act like she was always an animatronic when she wasn't...right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She watched as the power dropped more and more by every second. Sweat dripped off of her face as she started breathing heavy. It was her 5th night and she definitely was not going to make it.

With her power currently at 25% and it being 4:30, there was no way she was going to make it for another hour and an half.

Danielle Mistie always thought of herself as an brave individual and at the beginning of the week she was cocky and figured she could survive five nights, no problem.

Boy did the time Wednesday came around she realized just how screwed she was. And the phone calls didn't help much either, especially since the guy sounded like he had DIED!

"Maybe it's just an game….yeah…a game…" She muttered to herself then giggled. "Who am I kidding? I'm so dead."

Taking an deep breath, she checked the lights on both doors and sighed in relief when no one was there on the left but after checking the cameras, she saw Freddy right outside the right door and had to shut it.

"What to do…what to do…" She said in a shaky voice.

There was no way she could open the door, that was eating away at most of her power, and let Freddy in. So she had to hope Foxy wasn't going to come since she could no longer check the cameras.

So she sat back, watching the power drop some more… 20%… 15%…10%… if she didn't open the door she may have an small chance of surviving the night and finishing her week.

On the other hand, if she kept it shut, she would lose power by 5:00 and it would be game over for her life.

But it didn't matter because she glanced at the power and it had hit 0%. The entire building became dark in seconds and the right door shot up.

"Fuck." She muttered as a shudder went up her spine.

In the darkness, Freddy's eyes began to lit up on the left side of the door as he sang a song. All the poor 21 year old could do was stare at him, almost forgetting to breath in the process.

'Stay still and they may see you as an empty costume….then possibly get an endoskeleton forced into you.' She thought to herself. 'Fuck that.'

With that thought, she ran out of the right door as fast as possible. Freddy meanwhile wasn't even finished with his longer version of the song.

Turning the corner once she reached the end of the hall, she heard noises from the kitchen and couldn't help but notice Foxy was peaking out and Bonnie was in-between tables. She assumed the noises that came from the kitchen was just Chica.

Coming to an halt at the entrance/exit, she desperately tried to open the doors. Of course she was locked in with killer animatronics. Slowly going back to the main area, she quickly looked around. Was there another exit? Maybe an emergency one?

Hitting the deck, she crawled under the closest table and held her breath as she crawled under the next one. Looking around the best she could without being caught.

From what she could tell, there was no other exits but the ones that were locked. And her boss, Mr. Fazbear, didn't give her the keys. She figured he must of locked her in after leaving for the night while she headed to the office. Only to come right before she was heading out so it would be unlocked already.

'Son of a bitch probably knows his animatronics are killers.' She thought to herself before her imagination got the better of her. 'Maybe us night guards are sacrifices.' Dani shook her head a moment after thinking that.

Dani was about to look around when she heard footsteps walking alongside the table she was under. Putting a hand over her mouth, she tried to be completely silent.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~" She heard what sounded like Bonnie. "We won't hurt you." He chuckled.

"She's not by the doors. At least I don't see her." Chica said. "I wish we could go up to them. I mean, it's not like we are just going to leave."

"Yeah, if the power was on then you could use the light switch. She must be around here somewhere." Bonnie looked around as he stopped almost right in front of her.

"Find her?" Freddy asked, coming down the hall.

Bonnie and Chica shook their heads and Freddy huffed.

"Couldn't of gone far since the doors should be locked." He said, shaking his head in disbelief that she was one of the few that tried to run. "She's here somewhere and we have an hour to find her."

'An hour? If I manage to survive an hour while being under this table then I will have to be the luckiest bitch ever.' Dani thought to herself.

"Bonnie go check Backstage, Chica, the bathrooms." They nodded and Freddy turned to Pirate's Cove where Foxy was just coming out of. "Foxy look around the main area with me."

"Aye aye." Foxy rolled his eyes and started to look around the tables.

Dani's eyes widened and she began to psychically shake. She ended up shaking so much that she soon began to become frozen with fear. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't move.

About 5 or so minutes later, she saw and heard an animatronic come up to her table again. From what she could tell, it was Foxy.

And she watched in horror as an hook came under the table cover and lifted it up. Foxy looked under the table and grinned when he saw her, making her whimper in fear.

"Ahoy, lassie." Foxy smiled. "Captain Foxy won't hurt ye."

"H-How can I-I t-trust you." Dani whimpered as she stared at his golden eyes and continued to shake in fear.

"True." Foxy shrugged and held out his endoskeleton hand. "Just come with me. Ye can't escape anyway."

"Watch me." Dani quickly crawled out from the table on the other side, only to run into two pairs of legs. "Ow…."

She stared at the legs before looking up and seeing Bonnie and Chica. Foxy stood up and stayed on his side in case she tried anything.

Bonnie reached down and grabbed her by her shirt collar and stood her up. Freddy came over too once he saw she was caught.

"You are quite the sneaky one." Bonnie chuckled. "But I'm glad we finally caught you."

"W-What are you going to do?" She asked, trying to get free from his grip.

"We'll show you, honey." Freddy smirked and nodded to Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded back and began dragging her backstage while the other three followed closely behind.

Once in the room, Bonnie practically threw her onto the table then grabbed onto her legs as Foxy took her right hand and Chica her left. While holding her down, Freddy got the suit they were going to stuff her in out and opened the front of it and took the head off so it would be easier to get her into it.

"No no NO!" Dani screamed and tried to get away. "PEASE NO!"

From what she could tell in the dark, it looked like it could be some sort of dog animatronic. It looked like it had an eye patch and hook like Foxy and an bandana around the neck.

"Are ye sure this will work, Freddy?" Foxy asked.

"I think so." Freddy nodded.

"But what if it doesn't? And she won't come back?" Chica asked, worriedly.

"There's only one way to find out. But I think she will work. She clearly has an better will to live then any other guard. We can only hope it would continue on after…well you know." Freddy replied.

"I…I just want me first mate again." Foxy said, sadly.

"We want her too." Bonnie said. "Since the place isn't going to bring her back, then that means it's up to us."

"W-What are you guys talking about?" Dani asked, looking at the animatronic she was going to be forced into.

If she could, she could try and convince them she could fix the stupid robot but she's nowhere near good in that field. Plus, there's no way they would let her live after all of this anyway.

"How will we know it worked?" Chica asked.

"Probably by tomorrow night." Freddy replied. "If Coco is back up walking around by tomorrow night then we know it worked and she will be back with us."

Foxy felt some hope and looked down at the human he was holding down. He truly hoped she would be the perfect one in this joy of creation world that could make his first mate come back.

Freddy looked at them before continuing,

"Ready?" Freddy asked, coming up and grabbing her left leg.

The others nodded and so they lifted her up together and forced her legs in first. Dani screamed bloody murder as she felt wires and crossbeams penetrate her legs.

Soon the same feeling happened when her body was forced towards the endoskeleton and her arms into the animatronic arms.

It was getting hard to breath and she felt her entire body bleed. Her shaking and whining wasn't helping either. She glanced at all of the animatronics who seemed to of been pleased with what they did.

Once she was in and definitely wasn't going to get out, Freddy shut the body part of the animatronic and made sure it wasn't going to open again. With just her head sticking out, he picked up the animatronic head and showed it to her.

"No…" She tried to say but nothing came out.

Freddy laughed as he placed the head onto her body, her eyes barely being able to see out of the animatronic eyes.

Slowly her vision turned to blackness but when she thought her suffering was finally over, it wasn't. Foxy had hit an switch on the back of the animatronic that turned it on.

….Which resulted in Dani getting electrocuted. She let out one last scream as her life flashed before her eyes before finally going to sleep, not to wake up again…at least not who she was.

"Please come back, First Mate." Foxy whined, hopefully.

They gently sat the animatronic dog down on the floor and cleaned up any blood so that Mr. Fazbear and anyone else wouldn't notice anything.

Though they think Mr. Fazbear already knows what they do since he never questions where the missing guards are at or how they left the building. So they assume the same will happen with this one.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Dani woke up feeling weird and confused. Once her vision stopped being blurry, she looked around the room and saw she was still Backstage.

"What happened?" She asked herself bringing an hand- no paw- no that didn't sound right, to her head. "Huh?" She looked down at it.

And almost screamed when she saw a furry white paw instead of her right hand. Glancing to her left, she had an hook instead of her left hand too.

"What did those guys do to me?!" Dani began to freak out.

Grabbing the wall with her now paw, she got herself to stand up, feeling taller in the animatronic and tried to look at herself the best she could. She was clearly that dog she remembered seeing but how is she not dead?

"This can't be happening! It can't!" She tried to open the animatronic to get herself out of it. "Why am I trapped?! It won't open!"

Fortunately the light was on so she was able to see just fine in the room and from what she can tell there was no blood or anything.

"That's not right…. I remember bleeding. There should be blood everywhere." She shook her animatronic head and looked down at herself again. "I need an mirror. All I can tell is that I'm an pirate dog with red shorts, an bandana, and an tail."

Finding some strength, she pushed off the wall she was leaning on and headed for the door. As she got closer she could hear kids cheering and screaming. Of course it was open now.

There's no way she could get through to the bathroom without anyone seeing an huge animatronic mutt walking around.

"Wait…maybe I can find Mr. Fazbear? He might be able to help me." She muttered to herself. "He has to…he wouldn't let me stay stuck in here… right? Right. I find him then I'm free."

Placing her paw on the doorknob, she decided to leave the creepy room with animatronic heads and where she had thought she had died behind to find Mr. Fazbear.

Opening the door, she could see the band playing shows on their stage.

"I can do this….I can do this…." She reassured herself, her pointed and flopped over ears going down into an 'sad' state. "I hope…"

Stepping outside of the room and closing the door behind her as quiet as she could, she began to look around the main area.

Taking what felt like an deep breath….even though it wasn't… which she was confused about but shook it off, she continued on with her task and started to walk around.

She saw Pirate's Cove was closed still with the curtains shut.

"Mommy! Mommy! Look at the puppy!" She heard a child say and her furry ears shot up.

'Dammit.' She thought to herself.

Dani looked around and saw the attention was on her. Glancing at the stage, the band stared at her, almost excitedly.

"A-Ahoy there lads and lassies! I'm First Mate Coco ta Pirate Pup!" Where did that come from? That wasn't her voice…it was almost like it was programming that made her say that.

But this animatronic shouldn't even of worked anymore and besides she was just in it like an costume….not actually one with it.

"Hiya, First Mate Coco!" A few kids said in unison.

"Where's me ol' Captain Foxy?" She said and looked at Pirate Cove.

'I need to stop this.' Dani thought. 'Where's Fazbear?'

She looked around again once she got control back. As she was scanning the room, Foxy was peaking out a little bit, wanting to jump off and tackle his first mate but knew it would make things worse.

"Coco!" Her ears twitched and tail began to wag by force when she heard the name.

Dani looked towards the voice and saw Fazbear coming.

"Mr. Fazbear, can I talk to you?" Dani spoke in her own voice again.

"Yes! Go backstage and I'll meet you there!" Fazbear said and Dani nodded.

Dani walked back to the room and opened the door. To make sure kids didn't follow, she decided to shut it.

"Sorry everyone! Both pirates are out of order as you can see, I just don't know what got into that one." Fazbear glanced at the band who looked away. Huffing, he continued. "Enjoy the band and pizza!"

Once that was taken care of, Fazbear walked into the room and decided to talk to Dani.

"What was that?" Fazbear stepped in quickly, shutting the door behind him.

"What? I was trying to find you so I can get out of here!" Dani replied.

"Why, Coco? You know you aren't allowed to leave the room right now."

"I'm not 'Coco' it's me, 'Dani!'" She replied. "Get me out of here!"

"Dani?" She nodded. "There is no 'Dani' here. There never was." Fazbear replied.

"What?" She asked, utterly confused.

"Just sit and relax. The night will come soon and then you can leave the room and hang out with the others." Fazbear said, heading for the door.

"But I'm not-" Dani didn't understand what was going on. "Why won't you help me? Are you really that afraid of losing business if the world found out about the killer animatronics so you brush the deaths of the night guards off and pretend they never existed?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm not dead! I'm alive but stuck in this suit! I just need you to help me out of it and then I'll be on my way!" Dani said.

"Sorry, Coco, but you are staying back here, end of story." With that, Fazbear was out the door and locked it from the outside so she couldn't get out again.

"Fazbear?" She walked up to the door and tried to open it. "Fazbear! Please help me!" Dani couldn't believe she was locked in! Why won't the son of a bitch help her? She wasn't dead, right? She was just stuck.

"I can't believe this!" Dani shook her head and her tail went between her legs. "I guess I'm going to have to try and help myself on my own."

With that, Dani tried to open the suit again but quickly realized she couldn't. This sucks! What did I do to deserve this? Sliding down the farthest wall from the door, she sat on the floor, praying for time to go by fast so she could be let out again at night.

"What to do… I'm trapped in this suit…my so called boss won't help me…. And the animatronics are probably happy this happened so they can laugh at me tonight…"

She put her hook in her paw and started rubbing it. There was nothing to do in this room to waste time with.

"Doesn't help this damn animatronic seems to take over when triggered." She banged her head on the wall and pulled her knees up. "How am I going to get out of this?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

Dani had lost track of time after many hours, which is a good thing she figured. But since the screaming seemed to of died down as if it was closing, she figured out on her own what time it could've been.

But she was so out of it that she didn't realize the door was now unlocked and that the pizzeria had in fact closed. Not until her quiet peacefulness was interrupted by four animatronics.

"Huh?" She looked towards the door when it was suddenly slammed open.

"Coco, ye be back!" Foxy said excitedly and ran up to her.

"Aahh!" She screamed. "Stay away from me!" She brought her hand and hook up to cover her face.

"Huh?" Foxy tilted his head. "Coco, what's wrong with ye?"

"I'M NOT COCO!" Dani yelled.

"Of course you are." Bonnie replied coming up to them. "Who else would you be?"

"Stay away from me!" Dani cried before forcing herself up and running as fast as she could away from them.

Maybe she could break the exit door by forcing herself through it. Then once she's free she can go to the police? They'll help. They gotta.

Error! Error! Error! Error!

Huh? She was so close to the exit. Why couldn't she reach it? She tried to take a step forward again but something was stopping her.

Error! Error!

"You know we can't leave, Coco." Chica said as they came up to her. "We aren't allowed to go past that point."

"This isn't right." Dani shook her head and saw them come closer.

"Come on, Coco. Let's go home ta pirate cove. I don't think there's a new guard yet." Foxy said, holding his hook out.

"No! I'm not Coco!" She growled. 'I…I literally growled. That sounded far too real for my liking.' Dani thought to herself before running to the bathroom to get a good look of herself.

Flicking on the light switch she stared at herself in the mirror.

She was in fact the pirate dog she remembered seeing before being forced into. Her green fake eyes glowing, being a sign the animatronic was working with her in it.

"I need help." She muttered, now realizing the animatronic mouth moved when she spoke not her own mouth. Plus her ears fell in a sad position. "I… maybe I can ask how this animatronic is working with me in it."

"Coco?" Chica walked inside the bathroom, cutting her off from her muttering.

"Chica…" Danielle started, staring at her.

"Yeah?" Chica stepped beside her.

"Wasn't this…er… I shut down? How am I working again? How am I… well…" She trailed off.

"Back on again?" Chica asked, figuring that's where she was getting at and Dani nodded.

"Well…. We've been trying to find the perfect person to give you life again and after all these years of killing night guards…" Chica giggled. "We finally found one last night."

Danielle's ears fell again on their own as she continued to stare at Chica. Feeling like she had gulped, she continued on to ask another question.

"You…you did? Who was it?" Danielle asked. "Where is her body?"

"Wait, how'd you know it was a girl? Did Fazbear tell you after he went to talk to you? Oh and sorry you got locked up earlier."

"Thanks uh… I just figured since I'm a girl…hehe." Dani said nervously.

"I guess." Chica shrugged. "You don't seem happy and even seem to be afraid to be back. But it's alright, your family is here now."

Danielle visibly twitched at that.

"Just confused….please answer my questions, it'll make me feel better." She partially lied. She would feel better but at the same time, she didn't really want to know all the details.

"Well, it was some girl named Danielle. Like with all the other dead guards, Fazbear pretends they don't exist and shrugs them off. I assume he did the same earlier for her since she never left." Chica grinned. "And her body is in YOU!" Chica then hugged her, making Danielle let out an realistic whine.

"B-But…isn't there a way to get her out? Is she going to be in me for good? Won't anyone question the smell or anything?"

"Nope. He doesn't for any of the other guards we have backstage so I doubt it. Honestly we never tried to get them out but we don't wasn't to risk it. You may get shut down again if she leaves you." Chica said, looking at her worriedly.

"Oh…" Dani looked down.

"Look, I know you are freaked out…suddenly being back and having an dead human in you and all…but we…I've really missed you. It has sucked being the only girl, so I'm glad you are back."

"Yeah… I bet…." Danielle huffed. "But…what if the girl was still alive?"

"While being in you?" Dani nodded. "Well, I don't know. I mean, it would be hard to get her out with her body most likely being electrocuted and since wires, cross beams, and even endoskeleton were forced into her body."

Danielle gave her a long stare.

"So….yeah, poor girl would be better off dead since there would be no way for her to get out, safely." Chica continued. "You seem overly worried about some random human."

"Chica…what if I told you I'm not Coco? And that I'm still that 'random human.' stuck inside this body?" Danielle asked.

Chica burst out laughing at that.

"Coco, darling, that's not possible." Dani frowned when being laughed at. "I mean, I guess her SOUL could be stuck in you but she's not alive. You silly pirate puppy." She continued to laugh.

Shaking her head, she kept her ears down and tail between her legs. She had a feeling that wasn't going anywhere but was worth a shot. Plus she got some information about what happened too.

Danielle then started to walk out of the bathroom to the main area where the guys were waiting.

"Coco, I'm sorry but that girl that you never met before is as good as dead. Stop worrying about her." Chica said, following her.

"What's going on?" Freddy asked.

"She was just asking how she's back and all." Chica replied.

"Lassie, ye alright?" Foxy asked, sensing the obvious distressed from her.

"I…I don't' know." That's when she got an idea. "The office."

Looking from them to where the office is, she decided she could hide there and keep the doors shut. At least for a little while.

"Don't even think about." Freddy warned.

Danielle looked back at him and growled. They couldn't make her be Coco. If there was one thing she wanted, other then being free from this Hell, it was being alone.

"Fuck you!" She cursed and high tailed it to the office where she shut both doors on them.

They were right. There was no new guard yet. Moving the chair out of the way first, she then sat down in the fatal position. She felt herself shaking from fear and confusion.

"This can't be happening! It can't!" Danielle whined. "From what she said…I'm dead. And now they are trying to make me be this 'Coco' instead of….me."

Dani felt like crying even though she quickly realized she couldn't. Not anymore.

"I never should've taken this job." She shook her head. Then she heard a knock coming from the left door.

"Coco? What's wrong, lass?" Foxy called out. "Chica said ye be actin' and talkin' weird. Why aren't ye talkin' like an pirate anymore? Ye programmin' screwed up?"

"I'm okay!" She wasn't okay. How could she be? "Please leave me alone, Foxy, I'm just trying to get used to being back. My voice will be back to normal too…eventually."

"Aye aye. If ye need anything we be here for ye." Foxy replied.

"Thanks…" Danielle called back. She heard footsteps following her reply, figuring Foxy had went back to the others.

She then decided to open the doors. She couldn't keep them down and lose power. All she can do is hope they don't bother her all night while she figures things out and comes to terms with what she found out.


	4. Author Notes

I just wanted to say that while I don’t know if I’ll ever get back to this, there should be plenty more chapters on my fanfiction . Net account RegularPsycho13. Idk why I never posted the other chapters here.


End file.
